pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
S.S. Dolphin
The S.S. Dolphin is the delivery ship that belongs to Captain Olimar in Pikmin. Description The S.S. Dolphin is a cream-colored ship with orange highlights. It has four fins on the bottom, a hinged door on the front with the Geiger Counter upon it, the cockpit above this door, and the Bowsprit above the cockpit, which is protected by the Radiation Canopy. The Number 1 and Number 2 Ionium Jets are visible on the lower sides of the rocket while two lights displaying the Dolphin's status are on the upper sides, with the Sagittarius and Libra near them. Metal braces secure the Dolphin's sides together. The door swings open downward to extend a tractor beam that will draw Olimar and other items into the ship. While the ship has between 12 and 30 parts, the ship gains an eggbeater-like protrusion on one side of the bowsprit. While not shown onscreen, Olimar states after collecting the Analog Computer that the Dolphin does possess artificial intelligence. Biography The S.S. Dolphin crash lands onto the Pikmin Planet at the start of the first Pikmin game; while Olimar is en route to a vacation spot, an asteroid strikes the ship, sending it plummeting downwards. During the crash landing, thirty of its pieces fall away and into the five areas of the planet. The first game revolves around the collection of these parts using the Pikmin. When Olimar returns to Hocotate with a fixed ship at the start of Pikmin 2, the S.S. Dolphin is sold to help pay the Hocotate Freight company's enormous debt. It's replaced by the Hocotate Ship. Olimar mentions in one of the Data Files found in ''Pikmin 3'' that he had plans to buy back the Dolphin once he had found enough treasure on the planet, grown very tired of the Hocotate Ship's sassiness. Ship Parts Trivia *The S.S. Dolphin's name is a reference to the GameCube's development codename, the Dolphin. *The two lights on the front of the ship change colors with the amount of progress Olimar has made in repairing it. The lights are off when he first crashes at the Impact Site. They are red when the Forest of Hope is accessible, yellow when The Forest Navel is accessible, green for The Distant Spring, blue for The Final Trial and purple when the Secret Safe is returned. *The S.S. Dolphin makes a cameo in Animal Crossing: City Folk as a piece of furniture distributed by Nintendo from July 20 to August 3 to celebrate the Apollo moon landing. *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the S.S. Dolphin's parts' code names are "rocpe". *The more parts Olimar collects, the less curved the S.S. Dolphin's lift will be. *The S.S. Dolphin makes an appearance in Animal Crossing: New Leaf as a fortune cookie prize. *The ship in the Wii U Transfer Tool resembles the S.S. Dolphin. Gallery File:Scene2.jpg|The S.S. Dolphin collides with the asteroid. File:Olimar n.jpg|The Dolphin blasting off early in the game File:Complete_Dolphin.jpg|The completed Dolphin. The Secret Safe, however, is still unaccounted for. File:Dolphin(flying).jpg|The completed Dolphin departing the Pikmin planet. GPIE01-7.png|The Dolphin after it crashes in The Impact Site GPVE01-27.png|The Dolphin being salvaged for Pokos File:Dolphin animal crossing city folk.jpg|The S.S. Dolphin, seen in Animal Crossing: City Folk. DolphinACNL.png|The S.S. Dolphin as seen in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. de:Dolphin Category:Hocotate Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Ships